My Little Life
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Hidup dalam keputusasaan ditemani rasa sakit yang menusuk membuat Gaara menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Bersembunyi, lari dari kenyataan, menghindar dari takdirnya. Namun semuanya tak pernah berubah, keluarganya tak pernah membencinya atas segala yang telah dilakukannya. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar, kala ajal datang menjemputnya./AU/Oneshot/Chara-death/Mind to RnR?


**Yeeeaaah XD Fic keduaku di fandom Naruto~ terlebih lagi, ini tentang Gaara~ Yeeah \^o^/**

**Oke, lupakan, ehiya, maaf jika fic ini akan kurang berkenan nantinya, saya masih newbie dan masih butuh bimbingan senpai-senpai sekalian :)**

**Dan juga, fic ini panjang banget, jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi :')**

**Yosh, langsung aja,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : My Little Life**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, Gaje, Typo, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Mataku selalu tertutup rapat, seolah tercipta hanya untuk terpejam saja._

_Aku tak pernah peduli tentang apa yang ada di hadapanku, di sekelilingku, bahkan di diriku sendiri, tak ada yang menarik._

_Hitam, satu-satunya warna yang ada dalam hidupku._

_Karena duniaku terlalu gelap, terlalu sulit untuk ditembus, bahkan oleh setitik cahaya pun, suram._

_Hidup ada hanya untuk dijalani, bukan?_

_Jadi untuk apa aku bersusah payah? Tak ada gunanya._

_Akankah kegelapan masih sanggup melindungiku dari ribuan cahaya yang datang menyerbuku?_

_Sanggupkah aku bertahan dengan egoku di saat semua yang ada di sekelilingku berdusta demi aku?_

_Inilah aku, Sabaku Gaara._

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**Minggu, pukul 09.00 PM**

"Gaara, ayo turun, makan malamnya sudah siap!" teriak seorang wanita berambut pendek, yang tampak sibuk menyusun piring-piring dan gelas-gelasnya di atas meja, dibantu oleh anak gadisnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun sosok yang dipanggil tadi tak juga menampakkan diri, padahal anggota keluarganya yang lain sudah siap menunggu di meja makan.

"Apa yang dilakukan Gaara di atas? Apa yang membuatnya lama sekali," gerutu seorang pria berambut coklat, sambil memainkan sendok dan garpu yang berada di atas piringnya yang masih kosong.

Inilah tradisi keluarga Sabaku, meski kedengarannya biasa saja. Keluarga kecil ini memang sangat susah berkumpul bersama, maka makan malam menjadi satu-satunya cara agar mereka bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain, setelah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing seharian penuh.

"Biar aku yang memanggilnya," pamit si sulung berambut pirang, sambil berjalan pelan ke lantai dua rumah mereka.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Gaara, gadis berusia 21 tahun itu langsung saja mengetuknya dengan pelan, namun terdengar tegas, "Gaara, makan malam sudah siap," ucapnya halus.

Gadis itu menunggu sejenak, sekedar untuk mendapat respon dari adik bungsunya itu. Namun nihil, penghuni kamar itu tidak menjawab apa-apa, "Gaara, kau di dalam, kan?"

Masih tak ada respon, gadis cantik itu pun kembali mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapannya, "Gaara, tolong buka pintunya," tegurnya halus, sambil mengetuk pintu kayu itu beberapa kali.

Karena tak sabar berdiam diri terlalu lama, gadis itu pun memutar knop pintu di hadapannya dan betapa kesalnya dia ketika tahu ternyata sejak tadi pintu itu tidak dikunci. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu mendorong pintu kamar adiknya, dan mengintip sejenak dari celah-celah pintu yang dia buka tadi.

"Ya ampun," desahnya pelan, diamatinya tubuh seorang pria berambut merah yang acak-acakan, yang terlihat sedang tertidur pulas dengan _headset _yang tertancap di kedua lubang telinganya.

"Dasar anak malas," gumamnya kecil. Tanpa ragu lagi, dibukanya pintu itu lebar-lebar, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar si bungsu dengan langkah pelan.

Sejenak, gadis itu berhenti di samping Gaara yang tertidur pasrah dengan posisi telentang, dipandanginya wajah adik yang hanya berbeda dua tahun dengannya itu dalam-dalam.

_'Manisnya...'_ batin gadis itu, entah mengapa senyum kecil tiba-tiba hinggap di wajahnya. Ingin rasanya dia mengusap lembut rambut berwarna cerah itu, tapi tidak, dia takut Gaara akan terbangun karena ulahnya.

Dengan perlahan, gadis itu mengambil selimut bermotif garis-garis tipis yang tadinya tergeletak di atas lantai. Lalu, dengan lemah lembut, diselimutinya tubuh Gaara dalam balutan selimut lebar tadi, "Tidur nyenyak ya, Gaara."

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, gadis itu pun melenggang pergi dari kamar Gaara, kembali ke ruang makan.

"Mana Gaara, Temari?" tanya sang Ayah dengan kening yang sedikit berkerut, begitu mendapati anak gadisnya turun sendirian.

Temari tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Ayahnya yang bingung, disertai dengan anggukan kecil dari Ibu dan adik lelakinya, "Gaara tertidur," jawabnya singkat, masih dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Heh, anak itu," komentar pria berambut coklat, kakak kedua Gaara.

"Astaga, Gaara.." desah sang Ibu dengan pelan, khawatir memikirkan Gaara.

Sementara sang Ayah, pria paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum maklum, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makan malam mereka, tanpa Gaara.

* * *

**8 HARI YANG LALU**

Bulan bersinar terang, begitu pun dengan bintang-bintang di sekelilignya, sungguh perpaduan yang benar-benar indah. Namun tidak bagi para penghuni rumah yang megah itu, ketiga anak muda yang ditinggal oleh kedua orang tua mereka -hingga besok malam- itu terlihat tidak tenang. Suami-istri Sabaku itu memang selalu mengunjungi Ibu dari Nyonya Sabaku setiap akhir pekan, menjaga sang nenek hingga senin pagi. Dan beginilah keadaan rumah, jika kedua pemilik rumah itu tidak ada.

"Temari! Dimana kau menyembunyikan kunci motorku?!" teriak pria berusia 19 tahun itu dengan kencang, sambil mondar-mandir di lantai bawah rumahnya dengan gelisah, mencari kakak tertuanya itu.

"Gaara, sudah kubilang, kan. Jangan pergi ke sana lagi," tegur Temari yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur, sambil membawa sepiring _popcorn_. Sementara Gaara hanya memandangnya dengan acuh.

"Sudah, cepat berikan saja, sebelum aku benar-benar marah padamu," ancam pria berambur merah itu, kesal menghadapi tingkah kakaknya yang menurutnya terlalu _over protective _padanya.

"Tidak," tegas Temari. Diliriknya lagi wajah pria dingin di hadapannya itu, "Hei, Tuan muda, berhenti bermain-main seperti itu. Kau tahu kan betapa berbahayanya hobimu itu," nasehat Temari, membuat Gaara segera memutar bola matanya, muak mendengar ceramah yang setiap minggu selalu dikatakan Temari itu.

"Berikan saja kunciku," desak Gaara, sambil menatap Temari yang masih berdiri kokoh bersama sebuah piring dalam genggamannya.

Kedua saudara itu pun saling adu tatap. Dan tak lama kemudian, Temari menyerah, Gaara memang orang paling keras kepala di dunia, "Kau yakin tidak ingin menemaniku nonton TV sambil makan _popcorn _malam ini?" tawar Temari, berusaha bernegosiasi agar adiknya itu tidak pergi menantang maut.

"Tidak," jawab Gaara yakin, masih sambil memandang Temari yang telah duduk manis di atas sofa.

Mendengar jawaban tegas Gaara itu, mau tidak mau memaksa Temari untuk mengeluarkan kunci yang sejak tadi diiming-imingi adik bungsunya itu, "Hanya malam ini."

Dengan cepat, Gaara merampas kunci miliknya lalu bergegas pergi dari sana, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi.

"Berhati-hatilah, Gaara!" teriak Temari, memperingati adiknya itu agar tidak berbuat hal yang gegabah. Meski tak lama kemudian, gadis bermbut pirang itu mendengus pasrah.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, seorang pria berambut coklat tampak berjalan mendekati Temari, dan duduk tepat di sampingnya, "Kau memang tidak bisa keras padanya," ujar pria itu, sambil menikmati _popcorn _buatan Temari tadi.

Mendengar itu, Temari segera saja mengalihkan padangannya pada adik yang satunya itu, "Kankuro, kau juga sama tahu," ledeknya kemudian, sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kankuro yang sudah berantakan.

"Hei, hentikan Temari," protes Kankuro secepat mungkin, sebelum model rambutnya menjadi semakin aneh lagi.

Temari pun menghentikan aksinya, kasihan mendengar rengekan Kankuro yang semakin menjadi-jadi, "Ahiya, apa kau sudah melakukannya?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba, dengan pandangan lurus yang terlihat berharap.

"Hehe, serahkan padaku, aku jamin dia pasti tidak akan per-"

"Kankuro!" teriakan Gaara yang melengking itu berasal dari arah depan, lebih tepatnya dari arah garasi rumah mereka.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu pun tertawa kecil, misi mereka berhasil.

.

.

Gaara berjalan dengan penuh amarah, tatapannya seakan ingin menelan segala hal yang ada di hadapannya hidup-hidup, "Kali ini kalian benar-benar keterlaluan," geramnya, sambil berdiri angkuh di hadapan kedua kakaknya.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara?" tanya Temari pelan, memasang wajah _innocent_-nya, seakan tak mengerti apa yang Gaara permasalahkan.

"Iya, dan kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu?" tambah Kankuro, ikut memasang wajah polos tak berdosanya.

Melihat tingkah kedua kakaknya yang berlagak tak tahu apapun itu membuat Gaara segera mendengus, lalu melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Sudahlah," putus Gaara. Bagaimana pun juga, tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya lagi. Meski dia memarahi kedua kakaknya itu sampai puas, tak akan ada efeknya juga, ban motornya masih tetap bocor seperti tadi.

Dalam hati, Kankuro dan Temari bersorak girang, rencana mereka kali ini berhasil. Dan Gaara dapat dipastikan akan tinggal di rumah malam ini.

Tapi tunggu dulu, dalam sekejap, Gaara merogoh _handphone _dalam kantong celananya, lalu mulai menghubungi seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu menatap kedua kakaknya dengan tatapan menantang, dia belum kalah, dan tidak akan kalah.

GLEK

Temari dan Kankuro tiba-tiba merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Gaara yang biasanya akan marah-marah tak karuan begitu keinginannya tidak terpenuhi, tapi Gaara yang berdiri di hadapan mereka itu, sungguh tampak tenang.

_'Ada yang aneh,' _batin mereka kompak, saling berpandang-pandangan dengan penuh tanda tanya.

PIIP PIIP

Suara klakson motor itu terdengar nyaring di telinga mereka bertiga -termasuk Gaara. Sambil menyeringai kecil, Gaara pun melenggang keluar, meninggalkan sosok saudara-saudaranya yang membeku mengamati kepergiannya.

Rencana mereka akhirnya, tetap gagal.

.

.

.

**7 HARI YANG LALU**

"Gaara, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Temari pelan, sambil duduk di samping Gaara yang kala itu sedang asyik bermain _game _di ruang tengah.

"Hn."

"Tapi kau jangan marah ya?" tanya Temari lagi. Bagaimana pun juga, gadis itu takut Gaara tidak terima atas pertanyaannya nanti, dan ujung-ujungnya malah marah kepadanya.

"Hn."

Gaara tampak masih asyik bermain _game_, sampai-sampai tak melirik Temari sedikit pun sejak tadi.

"Benar? Janji?" desak Temari, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Gaara benar-benar berkata tidak akan marah.

"Hn."

Mendengar itu, Temari bernapas lega, gadis itu pun mulai bertanya, "Gaara, apa kau mengangkat telponku tadi?" tanyanya lembut, sambil mengamati wajah tampan Gaara dalam-dalam.

"Hn."

"Benarkah?" tanpa sadar Temari berteriak histeris, namun sesaat kemudian gadis itu kembali mengendalikan dirinya, "Ehm, maksudku, kau benar-benar mengangkatnya?" tanyanya pelan, masih dengan nada lembutnya.

"Hn."

Kini konsentrasi Gaara mulai sedikit terganggu, mobil yang dimainkannya nyaris keluar arena tadi, namun untung saja pria itu masih bisa mengendalikan semuanya, dan tetap memimpin di posisi terdepan.

"J-jadi kau tadi berbicara dengannya?" tanya Temari lagi, dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Hn."

Mobil Gaara sudah tergelincir ke posisi kedua, namun pria itu masih betah memandangi layar TV-nya, dan tak berniat menatap kakaknya sedikit pun.

"Kau berbicara dengan Shikamaru?" pekik Temari dengan heboh, memandang wajah _stoic _Gaara dengan lurus-lurus.

Namun tetap saja, respon adik bungsunya itu masih tetap sama, "Hn."

"Lalu kau bilang apa padanya?" tanya Temari segera, perasaannya sedikit takut jika membayangkan Gaara dan Shikamaru -pacarnya- berbicara berdua sesaat yang tadi. Temari tidak berniat berburuk sangka, tapi, Gaara bisa saja melakukan hal yang buruk pada kekasihnya itu, bukan? Kemungkinannya sangat besar.

"Hn."

Sekarang, Gaara sudah benar-benar diambang masalah, mobilnya hampir tesungkur hingga posisi terakhir, membuat kesabarannya perlahan pudar.

"Gaara?"

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Shikamaru?"

"Hn."

"Gaar-"

"Berhenti menggangguku, Temari! Lihat, kau membuatku kalah!" maki Gaara, terlihat jelas kekesalan di balik wajah dinginnya itu.

Temari tampak terkejut. Menyadari bahwa semua ini adalah salahnya, Temari pun tersenyum kikuk, "M-maaf," gumamnya tulus.

Sementara Gaara hanya mendengus kesal, menatap Temari dengan tajam lalu berlalu pergi. Tapi sebelum hilang di balik pintu, pria tampan itu tersenyum tipis, lalu berujar pelan, "Aku hanya bilang 'Hn' saja padanya."

Sedetik kemudian, Temari memandang heran Sabaku muda itu, _'Jadi dia ternyata mendengarkanku sejak tadi?' _batinnya bingung. Dan tentu saja dengan senyum kecil yang menandakan kepuasan atas jawaban adiknya tadi, setidaknya pasti tidak akan terjadi masalah apapun, kan? Gaara tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh.

.

.

Tepat ketika Gaara hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Kankuro tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamar miliknya -yang saling berseberangan.

Seringai licik pun menghiasi wajah Gaara, "Bagaimana mobilmu? Sudah masuk bengkel, kan?" tanyanya spontan, begitu bertemu pandang dengan Kankuro.

Kankuro cukup heran dengan ucapan Gaara barusan, otaknya seketika memproses makna terselubung di balik kalimat spontan Gaara tadi. Sesaat kemudian, mata Kankuro sudah terbelalak kaget, "J-jangan-jang-"

"Ya, benar, aku yang melakukannya. Kenapa? Kau marah, hah?" tantang Gaara, dengan wajah dingin andalannya.

Sementara Kankuro hanya bisa mendesah pelan, "G-gaara," gumamnya tak percaya, masih sambil menatap Gaara dengan tatapan nanar tak berarti.

Melihat itu, Gaara pun menyeringai kecil, lalu kembali memandang rendah pria di hadapannya.

"T-tapi, kenapa?" tanya Kankuro, masih sulit mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Gaara tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau lah yang merusak motorku?" ucap Gaara, dengan nada sinis yang terkesan mengintimidasi.

"A-a-aku-" Kankuro mencoba membela dirinya, mencoba meyakinkan Gaara bahwa dia tidak berniat sejahat itu, dia hanya ingin menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk adiknya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama, bagaimana rasanya? Kau kesal padaku sekarang?" tantang Gaara lagi, berniat menyulut amarah Kankuro.

"Tidak," jawab Kankuro yakin, membuat pandangan Gaara sedikit terkejut, "Aku tidak akan pernah merasa kesal padamu," lanjut Kankuro, pandangan matanya terkesan tegas, menyiratkan bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh.

Sementara Gaara hanya diam, tak berniat merespon ucapan kankuro sedikit pun. "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Gaara. Kau tahu kan balapan liar itu sangat berbahaya?"

Gaara masih diam, memandang Kankuro tanpa ekspresi apapun. "Aku dan Temari sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu sendiri itu. Karena itulah kami tidak pernah berkata apapun pada Ayah dan Ibu, " jeda sesaat, Kankuro menarik napas panjang dalam-dalam, "Berhentilah membodohi dirimu sendiri, Gaara."

Kalimat terakhir Kankuro itu menggema di telinga Gaara, dan entah mengapa menimbulkan rasa amarah pada diri pria berambut merah itu, "Diamlah, kau tidak tahu apapun," ucap Gaara pelan, namun terkesan menusuk. Setelah itu Gaara pun berbalik, membuka pintu kamarnya, dan membantingnya dengan kasar, seolah mengusir Kankuro dari sana.

.

.

.

**6 HARI YANG LALU**

"Kankuro," panggil Karura pelan, sembari menghampiri anak lelakinya itu.

"Iya, ada apa, Ibu?" tanya Kankuro, mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari layar TV-nya dan berfokus pada wajah Ibunya yang terlihat khawatir.

Karura menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, lalu menatap Kankuro lurus-lurus, "Gaara belum juga makan, dan seharian ini dia belum menyentuh obatnya sedikit pun, dia juga mengunci pintu kamarnya," jelasnya cepat, menahan rasa takut yang sejak tadi menggentayanginya.

Mendengar itu, mata Kankuro terbelalak, ini bisa berbahaya bagi Gaara. Penyakit yang dideeritanya bisa semakin parah, pokoknya hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. "Tunggu di sini," pesan Kankuro, pria itu pun segera berlari menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara dari luar.

"Gaara, buka pintunya!" perintahnya, masih sambil mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

"Pergilah!" teriak Gaara dari dalam, suaranya terdengar parau, dan sedikit bergetar.

"Gaara!" teriak Kankuro lagi, mencoba membuka paksa pintu Gaara dari luar.

"Aku bilang pergi!"

Kini, teriakan Gaara itu terdengar sangat pilu, hati Kankuro seakan ikut goyah mendengarnya. Kankuro tahu pasti, bahwa saat ini Gaara sedang bergelut dengan rasa sakitnya, mencoba bertahan seorang diri.

Kejadian seperti ini memang sudah cukup sering terjadi, ketika adik bungsunya itu jenuh akan semua obat yang harus dikonsumsinya sejak kecil. Gaara akan nekat berbuat seperti ini, mengurung dirinya untuk sekedar berjumpa dengan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan, mengajarkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menjadi cengeng sekaligus mencoba menantang maut. Tapi tetap saja, bagi seluruh keluarganya, mereka tetap tidak akan sanggup melihat Gaara bersikap seperti ini.

Benar, Gaara memang telah berubah, semenjak dia tahu tentang penyakit yang dideritanya. Kanker hati, penyakit yang menjangkiti pria beriris _tosca _itu sejak berumur lima tahun, cukup lama Gaara bisa bertahan hidup.

Semenjak Gaara tahu akan penyakitnya -yang belum dapat disembuhkan. Gaara kecil telah sadar, tahu bahwa umurnya tak lama lagi. Terlebih lagi ketika tanpa sengaja dia selalu mendapati seluruh anggota keluarganya menangis sembunyi-sembunyi untuknya, seketika itu juga perasaannya sakit, hatinya sakit menyaksikan segala penderitaan yang orang lain alami karenanya.

Sejak saat itu, Gaara bertekad pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak akan membuat siapapun menangis lagi untuknya. Dan benar saja, Gaara tak pernah menampakkan kelemahannya pada siapapun, dia berusaha keras berubah, menjadi pribadi yang tak diinginkannya. Menjadi seorang Gaara yang pemarah, keras kepala, dingin, dan tak berperasaan. Berulang kali Gaara mengerjai (baca: menjahati) anggota keluarganya itu -termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Berharap merka bisa marah, benci, dan muak denganya. Lalu, jika beruntung mungkin saja mereka akan membuangnya ke panti asuhan atau ke jelanan. Gaara, tidak ingin berbagi duka. Pria itu ingin segala rasa sakitnya dia tanggung sendiri, tanpa perlu membebani kedua orang tuanya, serta saudara-saudaranya.

.

.

Pria paruh baya itu menghembuskan napas berat, malam semakin larut tapi dia masih belum boleh pulang ke rumah. Bukan karena paksaan pihak kantornya, ini karena dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh pulang, sebelum bisa mendapatkan tambahan uang dari kantor tempatnya bekerja. Malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dia harus mengambil lembur, demi membiayai obat-obatan anaknya yang sangat dia sayangi.

Bukannya tuli, hanya saja, telinganya sudah kebal mendengar desas-desus tentang dirinya yang dianggap gila kerja. Lupakan segala caci maki karyawan lain yang menghinanya dari belakang -tapi bersikap manis kala di depannya. Karena sejak dulu hingga sekarang, yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah anaknya itu. Ini semua tidak bisa dibandingkan degan penderitaan yang dialami anak bungsunya itu sejak kecil. Perlakuan seperti ini, tidak ada apa-apanya baginya. Yang terpenting adalah dia masih dapat melihat anak lelakinya itu, hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya.

Tanpa sadar, air matanya meleleh dari sudut matanya yang tampak kelelahan, memikirkan anak lelakinya itu memang selalu mengiris ulu hatinya. Sebagai orang tua, dia merasa tidak beguna, dia tidak bisa mengambil penyakit anaknya untuk dia bawa sendiri, dia tidak bisa menghapus segala rasa sakit anaknya untuk dia rasakan seorang diri, dia tidak bisa melalukan apapun demi kesembuhan anaknya.

Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya ini, duduk di depan meja yang dipenuhi dokumen-dokumen penting. Duduk mencari nafkah demi menghidupi keluarganya. Meski tak dipungkiri bahwa Temari dan Kankuro sudah sangat membantu keuangan keluarga mereka, tapi itu semua belum cukup, belum jika mereka ingin menyembuhkan Gaara.

"Lembur lagi, Sabaku-_san_?" sapa seorang karyawan di tempat kerjanya, mengamatinya dengan pandangan biasa dan senyum kecil.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat. Bukannya tidak ingin bercakap-cakap atau sekedar bercerita, dia hanya tidak ingin menjadi orang munafik, yang bertingkah baik seperti lawan bicaranya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu selamat lembur, saya pulang dulu," pamit pria tadi, masih dengan senyum palsunya.

Pria itu pun tertunduk lesu, teman-teman kantornya terlalu pandai besandiwara, seharusnya mereka menjadi bintang film saja. Daripada menjadi rubah seperti itu, lebih baik mereka mencari kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat.

Sambil mendengus pelan, pria paruh baya itu menatap selembar foto yang diambil 14 tahun yang lalu, kala Gaara berulang tahun yang kelima. Di situlah mereka berfoto bersama -untuk pertama kalinya.

Perlahan, semangat hidupnya kembali bangkit, begitu menatap wajah seluruh keluarga kesayangannya itu dalam-dalam, ada semangat yang berkobar di dalam dirinya, untuk melindungi keluarganya -yang lebih berharga dibanding apapun.

.

.

"Kankuro, ada apa ini?" tanya Temari panik, ketika mendapati adik beserta Ibunya itu tertunduk lesu di depan pintu kamar Gaara.

"Gaara tidak mau minum obat," jelas Kankuro, pasrah karena sejak tadi Gaara menolak membuka pintunya.

Sementara wanita di sampingnya tengah menangis, matanya sudah membengkak dan memerah, sambil menggenggam sekotak plastik berisi obat. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar tak karuan, membuat Temari segera memeluknya dan berbisik pelan di telingnya, "Gaara tidak akan kemana-mana, Ibu."

Mereka bisa saja mendobrak paksa pintu kamar Gaara. Hanya saja, jika mereka melakukannya, maka Gaara akan mengancam bunuh diri seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jadi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, mereka bertiga hanya diam disana, menunggu pagi datang dengan perasaan takut.

Gaara memang seperti itu, dia selalu menantang maut kala hidup membuatnya jenuh. Hampir setiap hari dia pulang disaat hari menjelang malam, entah pergi ke mana. Terkadang pula dia pulang dengan tubuh yang terluka -meski tidak parah. Dan ketika ditanya, pria itu akan menjawab dengan santai 'Hanya berkelahi saja.' Bahkan tak jarang pula pria itu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, lelah berfantasi degan teman-teman sepergaulannya. Dan kini, mereka harus menunggu dengan cemas, saling mendekap dan terjaga di sana semalam suntuk, menunggu Gaara keluar keesokan paginya.

.

.

.

**5 HARI YANG LALU**

Pria muda itu terbaring di lantai, mengerang kesakitan dengan rasa pilu dalam dirinya. Segala yang ada di sekelilingnya seakan berputar, mengelilinya dengan kecepatan penuh dan akhirnya, kembali ke tempat semula, seolah tadi hanya ilusi semata.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, lalu sedikit menyempit lagi karena terhalang cahaya lampu kamarnya. Dengan kepala yang berat -serta tubuh yang terasa lemah. Pria itu pun bangkit dari posisinya yang mengenaskan, duduk di lantai sambil menatap sekelilingnya dengan hampa.

"Ternyata bukan hari ini," gumamnya kecil, kecewa karena ajal tak juga datang menjemputnya malam tadi.

Sambil meraba dadanya -tepat di mana hatinya berada. Pria itu berucap pelan dengan senyum tipisnya yang khas, "Kau masih berniat menyiksaku lebih lama lagi, ya?"

Tak lama kemudian Gaara pun membuka pintunya, lalu menatap kakak beserta Ibunya dengan pandangan datar. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, mereka bertiga langsung saja memeluk Gaara, bersyukur karena pemuda kesayangan mereka itu masih bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi di sana.

Tak henti-hentinya mereka memanjatkan syukur pada Tuhan, masih sambil mendekap Gaara dengan erat. Sementara pria ber-_tattoo 'ai' _itu hanya memasang wajah cuek, dengan perasaan yang campur aduk karena percobaannya kali ini, masih tetap gagal.

.

.

.

**4 HARI YANG LALU**

Wanita paruh baya itu tampak sangat berantakan, kantung matanya bertambah tebal sejak tadi pagi. Bagaimana tidak? Dia masih belum mengistirahatkan dirnya, padahal anaknya masih diselamatkan takdir malam tadi. Perlahan, diusapnya foto kenangan mereka berlima itu dengan hati-hati, sekaran takut menggores luka di sana.

"Ibu," sapa anak gadisnya, sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Ibunya yang berdiri kaku di dekat jendela kamarnya.

"Kau tidak tidur, Temari?" tanya wanita itu khawatir.

Temari pun tersenyum lemah, lalu merangkul pinggang ibunya dari belakang, "Ibu sendiri, mengapa tidak tidur?" tanyanya balik, mendekap tubuh Ibunya yang tampak rapuh.

"Ibu, tidak bisa tidur," jawab wanita itu dengan jujur.

Mendengar itu, Temari semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku juga," akunya pasrah.

"Hn," gumam Karura, tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa pernyataan putrinya tadi.

"Ibu tidak perlu takut," ucap Temari lembut, mencoba menenangkan hati Ibunya yang setiap hari selalu gundah.

"Gaara tidak akan kemana-mana," kalimat yang dibisikkan Temari itu seperti mantra, mantra kuno yang selalu mampu membuat Karura kuat, tegar, dan bernapas lega. Tapi entah mengapa, semakin lama mantra itu semakin kehilangan fungsinya. Karura tetap merasa takut, takut jika suatu hari Tuhan harus mengambil bocah nakalnya itu.

.

.

.

**3 HARI YANG LALU**

Suasana kediaman Sabaku sangat sepi, bukan karena penghuninya tidak ada di sana, justru penghuninya sekarang sedang berkumpul bersama, di depan meja makan. Suasana canggung ini memang sudah cukup sering terjadi, kala mereka berlima berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama seperti sekarang.

Satu per satu orang mulai memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutnya, sesuap demi sesuap, hingga tanpa sadar, mereka hanya berdiam diri, dengan pikiran yang berkelana ke berbagai tempat.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Gaara, memecah keheningan yang dingin itu, setelah meminum obat yang telah disediakan untuknya.

Tanpa menunggu respon siapapun, Gaara langsung saja beranjak dari duduknya, dan besiap berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Gaara," pesan Ibunya lembut, sambil tersenyum se-biasa mungkin ke arah putranya itu.

"Hn."

.

.

Waktu berlalu, kini keempat orang yang masih duduk di kursi makan itu hanya tertunduk lesu, tak bisa lagi berpura-pura makan seperti biasa.

Sang kepala keluarga pun membuka mulut, "Jadi, Gaara melakukannya lagi?" tanyanya pelan, yang langsung saja mendapat anggukan lemah dari tiga orang di sekitarnya.

"Ini salahku, maaf," gumam pria itu dengan pelan, nyaris kehilangan suaranya yang tegas.

"Tidak, ini adalah salah kami yang tidak bisa melindunginya, Ayah tidak boleh berkata seperti itu," sergah Temari.

"Ayah, akan mengirimnya ke Rumah Sakit di luar Negeri, minggu depan."

Mendengar keputusan mutlak itu, Temari, Kankuro, bahkan Karura tampak kehilangan setengah nyawa mereka, tanpa sadar mereka menahan napas, sambil memandang pria yang baru saja membuat jantung mereka melonjak tadi.

"Ini sudah saatnya, bukan? Gaara sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjalani operasi itu," lanjut pria paruh baya itu, dengan pandangan mata yang meredup, seakan takut pada kata-katanya sendiri.

"Tap-"

"Ayah tau apa yang kalian pikirkan," pria itu menghembukan napas berat, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, "Tapi ini semua demi kebaikannya."

Perlahan, air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk mata kedua wanita di sana, tak kuasa memikirkan ucapan dari pria paruh baya itu.

"Aku rasa Ayah benar," ucap Kankuro, mencoba tegar dan ikhlas menerima keputusan Ayahnya.

"Kalian tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya dia selama belasan tahun belakangan ini, menanggung penyakit itu dalam dirinya," lanjutnya kemudian, diliriknya satu persatu mata di sekelilingnya itu lurus-lurus, "Gaara, kuat. Aku yakin dia bisa bertahan," lanjutnya.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya mengangguk lemah, dengan perasaan kacau balau. Atmosfer kelam itu kembali menguar bebas, menghantui perasaan setiap orang di rumah itu. Tak terkecuali pria tampan yang berdiri kaku di ambang tangga itu, yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan penting menyangkut dirinya. Dengan perlahan, pria itu mundur, lalu berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

**2 HARI YANG LALU**

**GAARA'S POV**

Aku bangun dengan mata yang sembab, pikiranku kembali membayangkan kejadian kemarin, kala mereka memutuskan untuk membebaskanku, membiarkanku pergi dengan harapan palsu. Aku tahu, segala yang terjadi padaku bukan tanpa sepengetahuan Tuhan, aku tahu itu. Ini semua adalah cobaan untukku, bukan kutukan. Tapi tahukah kau, Tuhan. Aku, tak pernah menolak penyakit ini, tidak akan pernah. Karena aku, menghormati keputusanmu.

Usai membersihkan diri, aku memandang langit dari kaca jendelaku, bersih, tak seperti hatiku. Dengan langkah malas, aku melenggang keluar, dan tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Kankuro, yang tampak acak-acakan hari ini. Tunggu, bukannya dia harus pergi bekerja? Lalu apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lagi, aku langsung saja ke ruang makan, bersikap seperti biasa dan berpura-pura bodoh.

Ibu juga ada di sana, duduk dengan piring kosong yang masih bersih. Ah, aku tahu tatapan itu, tatapan iba yang selalu dia lemparkan padaku, ketika aku tak melihatnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Gaara?"

Suara itu. Ayah?

Biasanya dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi buta, lagipula ini bukan hari libur, lalu, kenapa Ayah ada di rumah? Ada apa dengan semua orang hari ini?

"Duduklah, kita sarapan bersama," ajak Ibu dengan pelan, menepuk kursi di sampingnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku pun hanya duduk dan menunggu seperti mereka berdua, tak lama Kankuro datang dan ikut bergabung bersama kami, meski begitu suasana yang canggung ini masih terasa dengan kuat.

"Sarapan siap~" Temari datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa beberapa piring berisi nasi goreng. Tampak jelas di matanya seluruh kepedihan yang dirasakannya, bersemunyi di balik sikap riangnya itu.

Kami pun memulai makan pagi kami, untuk pertama kalinya. Kami, duduk satu meja, sarapan pagi bersama layaknya keluarga lain.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku ingin bertanya pada mereka, ada apa hari ini? Mengapa semuanya ada di rumah? Ini agak aneh. Tapi segera saja kuurungkan niat konyol itu.

Seolah membaca pikiranku, Ayah segera buka mulut, "H-hari ini kantor sedang mengadakan cuti, jadi Ayah tidak pergi bekerja," ucapnya, mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa. Padahal aku tahu, dia pasti berbohong.

"Aku juga, kantorku sedang cuti hari ini, benar kan, Kankuro?" bohong Temari, mencoba tersenyum dengan mata yang begitu sembab.

"Iya, tempat kerjaku juga libur," jawab Kankuro, berusaha keras menutupi kebohongan mereka.

"Hn."

Setelah merasa berhasil menipuku, ketiga orang itu pun saling berpandang-pandangan dengan penuh arti.

"Gaara, bagaimana denganmu? Kau mau ke suatu tempat hari ini?" tanya Ibu pelan.

"Tidak."

"Bagus," ucap mereka berempat bersamaan, membuatku memandang mereka dengan bingung.

Dengan cepat, mereka tersenyum kikuk, "M-maksud kami, baguslah, kita bisa berkumpul bersama hari ini," ralat Ibu, mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa mereka tidak menyembunyikan apapun.

"Baiklah, setelah ini ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan?" usul Ibu, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mulai canggung lagi.

"Iya, benar, bagaimana?" tanya temari, menunggu jawaban dari Ayah.

"Tentu saja," mendengar itu, kedua wanita beda usia itu saling tersenyum penuh arti, lalu memandangku dengan bersamaan, "Kau harus ikut, Gaara," ucap Temari.

"Tapi ak-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya kau harus ikut," putus Ibu, samil memandangku denga penuh harap.

Baiklah, setidaknya, aku ingin menyenangkan mereka sebelum pergi ke sana.

.

.

Pagi itu kami pergi ke pantai, sudah lama sekali kami tidak mengunjungi tempat itu. Setelah puas bermain hingga siang hari, kami pun mengistirahatkan diri sejenak, tertidur bersama di pondok yang kami sewa. Awalnya aku memang ogah-ogahan ikut untuk berenang dan bermain bersama mereka, tapi begitu ditarik dengan paksa -oleh Temari dan Kankuro- aku akhirnya ikut terbawa suasana. Bermain air dengan seluruh keluarga yang aku punya. Terlihat kekanak-kanakan mungkin, diumur kami yang sudah melewati angka 17, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hidup tidak memberi kami pilihan yang lebih baik.

KLIK

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Temari, berikan!" teriakku kesal, sambil mengejar Temari yang berlari kesana kemari, sambil membawa kamera.

"Berikan padalku!" teriak kankuro dari jauh, sambil melambai-lambai kegirangan.

Rupanya, sejak tadi mereka tidak tertidur, lebih tepatnya mereka hanya berpura-pura tertidur, agar bisa mendapat foto aibku -foto saat aku tertidur tadi.

"Uwaah, Gaa-_chan _terlihat sangat manis, coba lihat ini, Ibu!" teriak Kankuro gaje, begitu melihat layar kamera milik Temari barusan. Sementara aku masih sibuk berlari mengejarnya, berusaha menggapai kamera itu.

"Berikan padaku, Kankuro!" teriakku kesal, begitu pria yang hanya lebih tua satu tahun dariku itu berlari kembali, menghindar dari jangkauanku.

.

.

Hari semakin sore, dan kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang, saat-saat yang menyenangkan itu kini telah berakhir, menghempaskanku kembali ke kenyataan yang pahit.

Kulirik sedikit kedua kakakku itu, yang kini telah tertidur pulas di dalam mobil, tepat di sampingku. Dengan perlahan, ku curi kamera tadi, berniat menghapus foto memalukanku.

Tapi, jariku terasa kaku, tak sanggup memencet tomol 'delete' itu saat ini. Ketika melihat fakta mengejutkan itu. Ternyata, semua foto yang ada di kamera itu adalah fotoku, hanya aku. Dimulai sejak ulang tahunku yang ke 9, di sana aku terlihat masih polos, dan mungkin juga terlihat 'sakit'. Tapi, di sana aku terlihat lebih bahagia, jauh melebihi diriku sekarang. Wajah pucat itu, senyum lebar itu, sungguh aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

Kujelajahi satu persatu foto yang ada di sana, sungguh tak kusangka. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar bahwa, keluargaku sungguh memperhatikanku? Meski dari jauh.

Perlahan tapi pasti, diriku semakin terlihat berbeda, senyum tak lagi pernah singgah di wajahahku, bahkan pandangan mataku kini tak secerah dulu lagi. Sebegitu buruknya kah aku yang sekarang?

Kutekan terus tombol itu, hingga akhirnya kembali menampilkan wajahku ketika tertidur tadi, polos, tanpa beban, terlihat seperti orang 'normal' lainnya.

Tiba-tiba _handphone _Temari berbunyi, karena tak tahan mendengarnya, aku segera saja meraihnya. Ternyata hanya sebuah sms, dari seseorang bernama 'Rambut nanas'. Entah aku kerasukan setan KEPO mana, tapi ketika sadar, aku sudah menekan tombol 'open' itu dan membaca sms milik Temari.

_'Kau tak perlu susah payah membohongiku, lebih baik kita akhiri saja sampai di sini.'_

Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau ini sms dari, si Shika- siapalah itu, yang telponnya kuangkat kemarin.

Apa mereka putus?

Dan, apa itu karena aku?

Percakapan singkat kami kembali terngiang di kepalaku, kala aku dengan santainya mepermainkan hubungan mereka. Aku, memang kejam.

.

.

_'Hai, Temari. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?'_

_'Hn.'_

_'Eh, i-ini bukan Temari, kan?'_

_'Hn.'_

_'L-lalu kau siapa? Ini benar handphone milik Temari, kan?'_

_'Hn.'_

_'Tunggu, jangan bilang bahwa kau, adalah selingkuhannya?'_

_'Hn.'_

_'A-apa?! Kau benar-benar selingkuhannya?'_

_'Hn.'_

_'Dasar bajingan, a-aku tidak percaya Temari, huft.'_

_'Hn?'_

_'Kau, mencintainya?'_

_'Hn.'_

_'Benar-benar mencintainya?'_

_'Hn.'_

_'Huh, kalau begitu, berbahagialan bersamanya, aku akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaannya, jaga dia baik-baik.'_

_'Hn.'_

.

.

Tak kusangka, pria itu benar-benar berniat mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Temari. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu jika efeknya akan seperti ini. Padahal kan aku hanya bilang 'Hn' saja?

Kulirik Temari di sampingku, yang kini tampak menangis dalam tidurnya, setetes air mata menyusup keluar dari balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Dia, pasti merasa sangat sakit.

Bagaimana bisa dia memasang topeng bahagia itu di saat hatinya terluka? Tidak, ini salah, bagaimana bisa semua yang ada di sini berdusta demi aku? Demi membodohiku? Apa aku, begitu berarti bagi mereka?

.

.

Malam sebelum semuanya berakhir. Aku terduduk sendirian di kamar, dengan beribu tanda tanya besar di kepalaku. Apa yang merasuki mereka semua? Apa yang membuat mereka begitu memperdulikanku? Padahal diriku sendiri saja, tidak pernah melirik mereka -apalagi memandang mereka.

Aku selama ini hanya terus berbuat hal buruk saja, tak pernah sama sekali melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka. Bahkan terkadang aku hanya menyusahkan mereka saja. Aku selalu berpura-pura buta, berpura-pura tuli atas apa yang mereka lakukan dan katakan. Karena dengan begritu, aku berharap mereka bisa membenciku. Dan hidup demi diri mereka sendiri.

Aku, ingin segera pergi. Berhenti menjadi beban mereka, menghilang dari hidup mereka selamanya. Aku tidak butuh kasih sayang, perhatian, ataupun cinta. Karena jujur, aku tidak pantas medapatkannya. Coba lihat sekarang, mereka selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik, menjagaku melebihi diri mereka sendiri. Mengorbankan segala yang mereka miliki demi aku. Sementara aku, hanya bisa memandang mereka dari jauh, melirik mereka dari belakang, tanpa pernah berusaha mengerti perasaan mereka, sedikitpun. Aku, terlalu egois.

.

.

.

**1 HARI YANG LALU**

Waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi.

Dan aku yakin, hari ini aku butuh udara segar di luar. Sebelum seluruh keluargaku bangun, aku segera berangkat pergi, ke mana saja, yang penting tidak di rumah ini.

Sambil mengendarai motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku berputar-putar tak tentu arah, membiakan angin membimbingku ke manapun dia mau. Sekali ini saja, aku ingin bebas, menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, lepas dari segala permasalahanku yang rumit.

Waktu terus berlalu, tapi aku masih terdiam di tempat. Memandang kosong hamparan laut di hadapanku. Entah bagaimana, aku terbawa rayuan angin untuk ke sini. Berdiri di atas tebing yang cukup terjal, keluar dari jalan yang menikuk tajam itu dan memarkirkan motorku sembarangan di sekitar rumput liar di sana. Matahari kini sudah tak tampak lagi, seperti hilang tertelan malam. Rembulan juga tak berniat menampakkan dirinya, entah bersembunyi di mana dia sekarang.

Setelah cukup lama merenung sendirian, aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang, kembali ke kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

Malam sudah sangat larut, dan aku baru saja sampai di rumah. Biasanya disaat seperti ini Ibu dan ayah sudah pergi ke rumah nenek, dan hanya Kankuro dan Temari saja yang menemaniku di rumah. Merelakan malam minggu mereka untuk menjagaku agar tidak pergi ke mana-mana.

Dengan perlahan kuputar knop pintu itu, dan melangkah masuk ke ruang depan.

Bayangkan, betapa terkejutnya aku begitu mendapati pemandangan mengharukan ini. Ibu dan Ayahku tampak tertidur di atas sofa, sementara kedua kakakku terduduk pasrah di lantai, mungkin juga tertidur. Apa mungkin, mereka menungguku pulang?

Masih sambil berdiri bak boneka, aku mengamati wajah mereka satu persatu. Benar, mereka tampak kelelahan. Kudekati tubuh Ayah dengan pelan, memandangnya sejenak, dan tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. "Maafkan aku," gumamku pelan, sangat pelan, takut membangunkannya.

Kurogoh kantong jaketku dalam-dalam, dan tersenyum puas saat menemukan apa yang aku cari, sebuah amplop berisi uang. Memang benar, aku tidak pantas memberi uang yang jumlahnya tak seberapa ini padanya. Hanya saja, aku ingin membalas segala yang telah dia berikan padaku, hutangku, meski tidak akan pernah bisa lunas. Aku hanya ingin memberikan uang itu saja padanya, demi kepuasanku sendiri. Tapi, tenang saja, itu bukanlah uang haram dari hasil balapan liar apapun. Itu, adalah hasil jerih payahku setelah berhasil menang dalam lomba kecil-kecilan, yang diadakan salah satu pihak ternama.

Aku harap, Ayah mau menerimanya. Sebagai hadiah kecil dari putramu yang menyusahkan ini.

Setelah meletakkan amplop itu di sisi Ayah, aku kemudian berpaling menghadap Ibu. Entah apa yang membuatku menjadi sangat sedih ketika menatapnya, ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa aku mengerti. Cintanya, terlalu abstrak, dan tak terhingga jumlahnya. "Maafkan aku, Ibu," ku kecup pelan keningnya, menjaga agar dia tak sadar akan kelakuanku ini. Aku tak pernah menyesal ada di antara kalian, sungguh. Jika aku diberi pilihan, aku masih tetap menginginkan keluarga ini, meski harus sepaket dengan penyakit itu, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Puas memandang wajah mereka, aku kemudian melangkah lebih dalam lagi, mendekati kedua kakakku itu. Kuamati wajah mereka yang terlihat lelah, mungkin mereka lelah akan tingkahku. "Maafkan adikmu yang nakal ini, ya?"

Aku, merasa bagai orang yang paling beruntung, karena bisa mendapat kakak yang begitu baik seperti mereka, terlalu baik hingga kadang aku merasa begitu jahat. Berulangkali aku menyakiti perasaan mereka, membuat mereka terluka dan tertawa puas di atas semuanya. Meski terlambat, setidaknya aku sadar, betapa merka sangat mengkhawatirkanku, menyayangiku, dan selalu ada untukku.

"Arigatou."

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

**MINGGU, PUKUL 05.09 AM**

Pria berambut nyentrik itu berdandan rapih, setelah membersihkan drinya di kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, dia keluar dari kamarnya, memamerkan senyum terbaiknya dan berjalan turun. Kakak beserta orang tuanya masih berada di tempat yang sama, tertidur dengan wajah yang damai. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, pria itu menuju garasi rumahnya, menyalakan lampu, dan mulai mengutak-atik mesin mobil kakaknya. Cukup mudah baginya untuk membetulkan bagian yang telah dia rusak, sebab dia tahu persis di mana saja dia mengacaukan mesin-mesin di mobil itu.

Setelah merasa puas, pria itu pun menyelipkan selembar kertas di kaca mobil itu, berharap suatu hari nanti si pemilik mobil berkenan untuk membacanya.

.

.

Waktu berlalau, dan kini matahari telah semakin naik. Semua penghuni rumah itu terlihat sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Gaara sibuk merapikan kamarnya, sementara sang Ayah tertidur pulas di kamar miliknya. Sedangkan Kankuro dan Temari tengah membersihkan diri mereka sejak tadi. Karura pun tanpak sibuk di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk seisi rumah itu.

Setelah yakin kamarnya telah rapih seperti baru (?) Gaara pun melangkah keluar, menuruni tangga dengan riang, dan menghampiri Ibunya di dapur. Dengan tiba-tiba Gaara memeluk Ibunya dari belakang, dan tersenyum nakal kala Ibunya terkejut.

"G-gaara, a-apa ya-a-"

"Ibu, tahu kan betapa aku mencintaimu?" potong Gaara tiba-tiba. Seketika itu juga, Karura terkejut, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Hei, jangan menangis Ibu," hibur Gaara, masih sambil memeluk Ibunya dari belakang.

"Aku, sangat bersyukur bisa berada di antara kalian, aku bahagia."

Bisikan Gaara itu membuat Karura tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Semuanya tumpah begitu saja, seiring dengan pelukan Gaara yang semakin erat.

"I-ibu, tahu, Gaara."

.

.

"Di mana Gaara?" tanya Kankuro spontan, begitu mendapati seluruh anggota kaluarganya tengah duduk manis dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Sang Ibu yang terlihat sangat bahagia kemudian menjawab, "Dia sedang pergi ke rumah Hidan, katanya ada urusan kecil."

Kankuro pun mengangguk mengerti, lalu ikut duduk dan sarapan bersama.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Gaara sedang berjalan santai melintasi gedung yang megah itu, tanpa menghiraukan berbagai tatapan kagum dari gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya yang tampak terpesona padanya, sebab baginya, hal ini sudah biasa.

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya seorang wanita muda, yang bertugas berjaga di meja informasi itu.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Shikamaru Nara?"

"Apa Anda sudah membuat janji?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Belum, tapi tolong katakan bahwa ini penting," pinta Gaara dengan lembut, yang tentu saja tidak bisa ditolak oleh gadis di hadapannya.

"T-tentu, silahkan menunggu sebentar."

Gaara pun mengangguk kecil, lalu sedikit memamerkan senyum penakluk wanitanya, yang kabarnya bisa membuat jantung gadis yang melihatnya berdetak tak karuan (?)

_'Dia tampan sekali...'_ batin wanita tadi, yang hampir saja meleleh di tempat saat mendapati senyum dari Gaara.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, wanita itu segera menghubungi orang yang bersangkutan dan memaksanya keluar saat ini juga, tak ingin membuat pria tampan itu menunggu lama.

Gaara duduk di sisi ruangan itu, sambil memasang wajah dingin andalannya yang entah bagaimana membuat para gadis di sekelilingnya justru semakin memandangnya dengan tatapan nakal (?). Tapi tentu saja, Gaara tidak tergoda pada salah satu di antara mereka sedikit pun, ini bukan pertama kalinya Gaara diperlakukan seperti itu. Sejak dulu, wajahnya memang telah banyak digemari orang, namun Gaara masih tetap diam, tak berniat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.

"Maaf, kau mencariku?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam, dengan model nanas yang terjuntai ke atas.

"Hn, bisa bicara denganku sebentar?"

.

.

Hari semakin sore, dan Karura mulai cemas memikirkan Gaara. Ini sudah terlalu lama semenjak kepergian putranya itu pagi tadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi mencarinya," putus Kankuro, sambil melangkah pergi menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi.

_'Ah, sial, aku lupa bahwa mobilku rusak,' _batinnya kesal. Awalnya dia berniat kembali lagi ke dalam dan meminjam mobil Ayahnya, tapi begitu melihat ada sesuatu di atas kaca mobilnya, segera saja dia mendekati hal mencurigakan itu.

"Surat?" gumamnya tak percaya, mengamati selembar kertas yang dilipat dua itu.

Isinya hanya sepatah kalimat saja.

_._

_'Terimakasih untuk segalanya, dan maaf telah menyusahkanmu. Gaara.'_

_._

Melihat itu, mata Kankuro segera terbelalak. Suatu keajaiban Gaara mengucapkan dua kata tabu -bagi Gaara- itu. Maaf dan Terimakasih, nyaris tak pernah Kankuro mendengarnya dari Gaara. Dengan perasaan yang tidak enak, Kankuro pun segera menjalankan mesin mobilnya, lalu menyusul Gaara ke rumah Hidan.

.

.

"Aku pulang," ucap Gaara singkat, sambil berjalan santai memasuki beranda rumahnya itu.

Karura sangat terkejut begitu mendapati Gaara berjalan masuk sendirian, "Eh, padahal Kankuro baru saja pergi mencarimu," mendengar itu, Gaara berhenti melangkah, dan berbalik sejenak.

"Aku mau istirahat dulu, aku lelah," ucapnya pelan. Sang Ibu pun hanya mengangguk maklum.

.

.

"Ibu! Ini gawat, Gaara tidak ada di rumah Hi-"

"Kankuro, tenanglah, Gaara sudah pulang, dia sekarang sedang beristirahat di kamarnya," potong Temari dengan cepat, sebelum saudaranya itu berteriak lebih keras lagi.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Kankuro tak percaya, sambil berjalan mendekati Temari.

"Iya, kalau tidak percaya tanya saja pada Ibu."

Sang Ibu pun mengangguk yakin, lalu tersenyum kecil kearah dua anaknya itu.

Kankuro akhirnya bernapas lega, dalam hati dia berjanji akan berterimakasih pada Gaara, ketika makan malam nanti

.

.

Sementara itu, Gaara terlihat agak sempoyongan. Dengan buru-buru dicarinya kaset yang selama ini selalu disembunyikannya itu. Kaset yang tak pernah ingin didengarnya sekali pun. Kaset yang berisi rekaman suara keluarganya, ketika dia diisolasi di Rumah Sakit, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kaset yang tak pernah berani didengarkannya dan hanya disembunyikannya saja di balik buku-buku miliknya.

"Dapat," serunya senang, begitu berhasil memegang _cover _kaset itu.

Dengan cepat, Gaara mengambil _headset _miliknya, dan mulai mendengarkan isi sebenarnya dari kaset itu sambil berbaring di ranjangnya.

.

.

_'Hei, apa kabar Gaara? Ini Ayah.'_

_'Ini Ibu loh, kau baik-baik saja kan di sana?'_

_'Bagaimana harimu, sayang? kau tak bosan kan?'_

_'Yah, anak Ibu pasti bisa bertahan sebentar lagi. Tunggulah sedikit lagi, bersabar ya, Gaara.'_

_'Sini, aku juga mau bicar-'_

_'Aku dulu, aku, minggir kankuro!'_

_'Hei, jangan bertengkar, pelan-pelan saja, nanti Gaara jadi bingung.'_

_'Tidak, pokoknya aku dulu, minggir Kankuro.'_

_'Uh, dasar.'_

_'Hai Gaara~ ini aku, Temari, bagaimana kabarmu? Kami sekarang sedang ad-'_

_'Sekarang giliranku, sana, minggir. Gaara~ Kankuro di sini, kau tahu aku sela-'_

_'Aku bilang aku dulu, ish, Kankuro, baka.'_

_'Apa kau bilang, hah?'_

_'Hei, hei, ayolah, kita tidak merekam ini untuk mendengar kalian bertengkar kan?'_

_'Iya, benar kata Ayah. Sudah ya, ayo kita beri semangat pada Gaara'_

_'Yaa~'_

_'Gaara, ini Ayah lagi, maaf karena hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menyemangatimu. Kami, akan selalu menunggumu di sini, jadi jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Kami tahu kau kuat, kau bisa melewati ini.'_

_'I-iya, hiks, Gaara, kami selalu menunggumu, selalu sayang.'_

_'Oke, ayo bilang pada Gaara.'_

_'We love you~ Gaara~'_

_._

_._

"A-aku juga," gumam Gaara, terisak sambil tersenyum bahagia.

_'Aku harap perasaanku juga sampai pada kalian,'_ batinnya tulus, sebelum iris _tosca_-nya menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

* * *

Air berjatuhan dari langit, seolah ikut menangis bersama keluarga kecil itu. Larut dalam duka yang tercipta kala takdir memisahkan mereka. Tak ada yang abadi, benar-benar tidak ada. Mereka semua percaya pada hal itu, namun anehnya, tak ada yang dapat mempercayai kenyataan di hadapan mereka. Pria yang mereka sayangi itu, kini telah pergi untuk selamanya. Damai, wajahnya seakan hanya tertidur saja. Bahkan kharismanya yang kuat pun tak pudar meski raga itu tak bernyawa lagi.

Karura menangis di bahu suaminya, sambil menatap batu nisan itu dalam-dalam, teringat pada bayi berambut merah yang sembilan bulan dikandungnya. Sementara Kankuro, pria itu tampak menepi dipojok sana, mengenang segala kenangannya bersama adik satu-satunya itu, menangis sambil merintihkan namanya. Dan Temari, gadis berkuncir empat itu kini tak berdaya, tubuhnya nyaris jatuh menimpa tanah, jika saya kekasihnya itu tak ada di sana, menahannya sambil memeluk tubuh gadisnya yang rapuh.

Tak ada yang tegar.

Tak ada yang sanggup berpura-pura tersenyum lagi.

Semua sandiwara mereka seakan punah begitu saja, senyum mereka seakan hilang diterpa hujan.

Lima pasang mata, mengamati satu nama yang terukir indah di batu nisan itu.

Kini, Tuhan telah menghapus rasa sakit itu dari tubuhnya, membawanya pergi untuk bersenang-senang di tempat lain. Meninggalkan segala kenangan indah, di hati seluruh orang yang mengasihinya. Selamat jalan, Gaara.

.

.

_Kini aku sadar,_

_Sejak awal mataku bukannya tertutup atau buta, bukan mata yang itu. Tapi, mata yang tak pernah kusadari keberadaannya._

_Dari dulu, aku hanya lari, bersembunyi dari setiap hal yang datang menghampiriku, terpuruk sendirian, jauh dari kenyataan, jauh dari orang-orang, dan jauh dari diriku sendiri._

_Hitam, bukan satu-satunya warna yang ada di hidupku, akulah yang bodoh, aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan hitam dan abu-abu._

_Aku yang terlalu larut dalam ilusi warna yang mendominasi hidupku, warna yang menutupi berbagai warna-warni kehidupanku yang sebenarnya._

_Cahaya, hal yang tak pernah kuakui keberadaannya, padahal nyatanya selalu ada bersamaku, cahaya yang selalu ingin kuhindari, cahaya yang kujadikan kambing hitam, cahaya yang, terlalu sulit untuk kulihat._

_Hingga saat ini, tak ada hal yang aku sesali._

_Hidupku ada hanya untuk menjadi pelengkap hidup orang-orang di sekelilingku._

_Aku ada hanya untuk menjadi pewarna dalam kanvas hidup mereka._

_Hidupku sendiri sebenarnya tidak berarti apa-apa, aku hanya ada, tercipta begitu saja._

_Dan saat ini, jika aku harus pergi untuk selamanya, aku tak akan pernah menyesal, tak ada hal yang perlu disesali._

_Peranku sudah habis, hidupku telah berakhir._

_Aku percaya, Tuhan pasti punya jalan lain untukku, untuk mereka, dan untuk kehidupan itu sendiri._

_Inilah aku, Sabaku Gaara._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**GAJE *nangis guling-guling* maafkan saya, hiks, maaf sekali lagi ToT**

**Maaf telah membiarkan Gaara mati disni, maaf *nunduk-nunduk* sekali lagi, maaf jika fic ini terlalu gaje dan banyak celaannya :'(**

**Ohiya, dan terimakasih karena masih rela membacanya sampai akhir ^^**

**Ehm, sebenarnya saya ingin membuat sequel untuk fic ini, tapi rasanya nggak yakin aja, jadi bolehkah saya meminta pendapat readers sekalian? Bolehkah saya membuat sequel dari fic ini?**

**Tolong berikan saya saran dikotak review dibawah ini. Err, sedikit bocoran, fic sequelnya masih berkisah tentang Gaara (tapi bukan dia main charanya) *yeeey* ehtapi dia tidak hidup lagi ya #plak**

**Ini cerita tentang kehidupan Gaara setelah mati (?) ah pokoknya gitu, hihi *sok rahasia***

**Yosh, akhir kata, REVIEW yaaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
